Libertad
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Levi tenía sentimientos por Eren, sentimientos que había decidido no poner nombre, a pesar de la insistencia de Hange: "El pequeño Leví está enamorado..."


Su cabeza estaba doliendo.

Y no era para nada extraño, comparado con la odisea mental que estaba viviendo. No es que le gustará complicarse la vida, es más, a Levi le gustan las cosas simples y claras, sin trabas mecánicas en el camino. Pero es que, ¿De cuándo acá la vida era sencilla?

Podía enumerar un sin fin de motivos y razones por las cuales no debería sentir lo que está sintiendo...

Pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando en todos los poros de su cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en él, cuando todos sus sentidos se encendían al sentirlo cerca... Como un cazador esperando a su presa, lista para ser devorada, si ya saben a lo que se refiere.

Pero él era mayor, tan mayor, casi que podría ser su padre. ¡Maldición! Le llevaba quince años al mocoso mutante pero, la manera en que sus ojos verdes lo miraban con devoción, como lo veía temblar bajo su mirada... El deseo le estaba corrompiendo, sacando sus más bajos instintos.

Y no solo el deseo, habían sentimientos que prefería eliminar de su vista panorámica mental, sentimientos que iban a estar enterrados por mucho tiempo.

Y cuando el rubio amigo de Eren soltaba comentarios bastante sutiles acerca de Eren, comentarios cómo "a Eren le encantaría eso, Señor, casi como usted le encanta a él, ya sabe, lo admira mucho..." o "A Eren le vendría muy bien su presencia Señor, se sentiría tan feliz..." o como cuando esa vez, que el mocoso se atrevió a resolver una duda mientras observaba a Mikasa proteger a Eren en un entrenamiento que estaban ejecutando, mentiría si dijera que un sentimiento extraño de posesisividad se instalaba en sus venas, ¿ _quién se cree esa idiota...?_ "Mikasa quiere a Eren como un Hermano, señor, es su familia, lo único que le queda además de mi persona y lo va a proteger a toda costa... Pero no existe ningún interés romántico de ambos lados, podría compararse con la relación que usted tiene con el comandante, Señor".

¿Pero qué futuro tenían, eh? El mundo es cruel, y aún no sabían lo que iban a encontrar en Shinganshina, que les esperaba por encontrar, los enemigos que tenían por luchar... No podían darse el lujo de vivir un cuento de hadas, Eren tenía que crecer, madurar y encontrar el balance perfecto para que, de alguna u otra forma guiará a la humanidad a la perfecta utopía, a la libertad.

No fue hasta meses después de que vieron lo que contenía el sótano, que Levi finalmente pudo probar los labios lo suficientemente exquisitos de su subordinado. Cuando en un arranque de valentía, el poseedor del titan de Ataque le confesó los profundas sensaciones de su corazón.

"Yo... Yo estoy enamorado de usted, señor... Lo admiro profundamente, confundí por un momento ese sentimiento... Pero lo que usted despierta en mí, tanto en mi corazón cómo... Cómo en mi cuerpo, no es admiración." Eren lo miraba con sus expresivos ojos, que demostraban admiración, temor... Y ¿Esperanza? ¿Después de todo lo vivido? "No es obligación obtener su respuesta, yo entiendo que no corresponda mis sentimientos... Sé que no..."

Eren fue interrumpido por un beso, demandante y apresivo. El Capitán tuvo que bajar el mentón del muchacho para alcanzarlo, pues poco a poco iba superando su estatura con creces. ¡Al fin sus labios habían probado el pecado, la fruta prohibida, el edén...! Eren inexperto, fue correspondiendo a sus demandantes acciones, y la diferencia de edad se fue al carajo, todos los prejuicios se iban difuminando mientras la lengua atrevida del capitán rozaba lo recóndito de la boca de Eren, proporcionándoles un placer antes desconocido al joven y una satisfacción indudable al Capitán.

Por extrañas razones ajenas a Eren el capitán cortó el beso, y lo dejó allí, parado con millones de dudas en su cabeza, con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, de no ser por el dolor apremiante que quedó en sus labios después de la última mordida que dejó el capitán en ellos.

Pasaron muchas estaciones y los encuentros entre ambos aumentaban, la mayoría de veces por no decir todas, iniciativas de Levi. Para saciar sus deseos y aumentar los sentimientos crecientes por el joven... Sentimientos que había decidido no poner nombre, a pesar de la insistencia de Hange, "El pequeño Levi está enamorado..."

Pero algo estaba cambiando. Eren solía ser muy conversador, a pesar de la diferencia de edad _, sí, otra vez con la diferencia de eda_ d, Eren conversaba acerca de su vida diaria, de vez en cuando, para satisfacción de Levi, este dejaba partes de su niñez y de los sentimientos que le apremiaban.

"Sabes Levi, cuando estaba pequeño intentaba defenderme de unos niños que molestaban... Siempre creí que los auyentaba... No fue hasta años después que me di cuenta que huían cuando veían a Mikasa"

"Mi padre intentó por años enseñarme acerca de algunos ungüentos medicinales... Tenía bastante conocimiento. Pero era por demás... Siempre pensaba en la libertad, en luchar..."

"Los padres de Armin murieron a manos de la policía militar... Ellos intentaron huir en un globo. No sabíamos que había sido la policía militar hasta tiempo después... Intentamos hacer lo mismo con Armin, pero no logramos conseguir los materiales necesarios. "

" La Mayor Hange ha intentado hacer un experimento con regeneración a base de la sangre de mi titan... Ten cuidado"

Y lo mejor de todo, en palabras mismas que Levi reveló a Hange un día, es que el mocoso no insistia en saber su pasado, se conformaba con estar en su presente y eso era lo único que importaba... Pero en los últimos días, el semblante de Eren cambió progresivamente. Como si se hubiera iluminado de una manera oscura, si todos los secretos del inframundo y de la superficie se hubieran revelado ante el, cambiándolo.

Siempre era su Eren, correspondía a sus besos, respondía a sus gestos... Pero era más demandante, más pasional. Como si la vida misma se le arrebatará de sus manos, punto que Leví intentaba no pensar muy a menudo, la maldición de Ymir... Y cuando se entregó a él, de manera pura y sexual, donde sus cuerpos unieron sus más profundos deseos, a pesar que era lo que Levi quería, que se entregará a él sin condiciones ni dudas... Se sintió como una despedida.

A pesar que esa noche arrancó gemidos, gruñidos y gritos del chico, dolor y placer, de satisfacer sus almas y cuerpos bajo la situación más carnal y placentera del universo... Algo no se sentía bien. Levi, siendo la persona fría que era, no podía darse el lujo de perder a alguien más, de perder el amor... Sí, porque ahora sabía que era amor...

Pero ya nada importaba, el maldito de Eren se había ido, sin avisar, sin una nota... Era ridículo sentirse como una dama a quien han dejado después de una noche pero, mierda, así se sentía. Merecía mínimo una explicación del idiota de su pareja, una advertencia, un aviso... ¡Nada! Solo dejo alborotado sus sentimientos, y no solo eso, a la situación política de la isla. Eren se había pasado, no solamente con él, con el futuro y con todas las acciones políticas necesarias para la estabilidad.

Ahora, en un dirigible de camino a una ciudad en la que se encontraba el dueño de sus migrañas, y de otras cosas más, después de lo que se habían sentido siglos sin verle, estaba allí, ansioso, esperando verle a pesar de las cargadas que había hecho. Porque ese mocoso lo iba a escuchar, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.


End file.
